An Alcohol Research Center is established. The primary objective of the Center during its first three years is to participate as the United States research team in a World Health Organization multinational study of community responses to alcohol problems. Both survey and observational methods are used to describe the origins, correlates, and natural histories of alcohol problems in terms of the community's responses to these problems. Other projects include an analysis of alcohol related crimes and casualties, an investigation of alcohol production and control policies as they affect drinking, and the development of a national survey of American drinking behaviors and problems. In addition to these studies, core support is provided for activities which include expansion of library facilities, maintenance of data files, and development of computerized data retrieval systems. Other studies of the social epidemiology of alcohol abuse are also conducted.